


i still love you

by camisburrito



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Riverdale, Sex, Smut, Varchie Centric - Freeform, riverdale sex, varchie, varchie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camisburrito/pseuds/camisburrito
Summary: Veronica visits Archie at his house and talks about how they feel towards each other after Archie kissed Betty.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 5





	i still love you

**Author's Note:**

> \- this one shot contains sex so read at your own risk!!  
> \- veronica isn't married to chad in this one shot  
> \- this one shot happened after the 7 year time jump

**Veronica's POV**

My phone buzzed showing a notification. As I opened it to check it, Archie texted me to ask me if we could meet up at his house.

After replying to Archie's text, I quickly took a shower and changed into a purple top and a plaid pencil skirt then I went to the kitchen to grab breakfast. The distance from his house to my house is just 10 minutes away so it didn't take that long for me to get there.

"Hey!" Archie said as he opened the door. 

"Hey there," I added. "Is there something wrong Archiekins?"

Archie asked me to come inside so I went in.

"I was wondering if we could talk about us," Archie looked at me in the eyes. "We haven't talked about us since the night I told you that I kissed Betty."

"It's okay, Archiekins. You liked Betty seven years ago and I get that." I told him casually. "You deserve to be happy even if it is not with me."

"The truth is, I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past seven years because it's always been you, Ronnie." He takes my hand and puts it on his chest. "I'm sorry and I wish things happened differently."

"Well, yeah. Seven years is quite a long time and I was such a mess without you." I added. "We've had our differences in the past, but at the end of the day, I'll always love you, Archie Andrews."

And with that, I slowly leaned closer to him and our lips locked.

I followed him to his bedroom and he pushed me down on the bed, my back pushing into the soft mattress. He slowly slid his hand under my shirt reaching for my breasts while kissing me all over my face.

"I love you, Veronica Cecilia Lodge." He pulls me closer while he runs the tip of his tongue over my lower lip before slipping it into my mouth while firmly pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too, Archie Andrews." He slowly kisses me up and down my neck while nibbling and sucking it, leaving me a hickey.

Archie slowly unzips my skirt and removes my top while I was unzipping his jeans. I rubbed my hands in his underwear to tease him. After teasing him below, I placed my hand on his chest while rubbing up and down his chest following the toned abs that I love.

He kisses and licks the very edge of my breasts as my hands reach out and tugs on his hair lightly. He wraps my legs around his waist while gripping my breasts in his hand, rolling and pinching the small buds. I groan a little.

"I want you inside me," I begged him.

Archie pulls me closer to him while he teases his dick to my clit. He finally shoves his massive dick deep inside me that made me moan as he makes slow deep thrusts into hitting my g-spot hard.

"You are so hot right now," He whispers to my ear as he grabs my hips while fucking my pussy hard and fast.

"Ahhhh it feels so good, Archie," I opened my legs wider and screamed as my pussy clenched around his dick tighter. I felt his dick twitch then I felt his warm cum deep inside me while it drips down my legs as he pulls out.

"I am so lucky to have you," He leans towards me and kisses my forehead.


End file.
